


A Night In

by podsandpuppies



Series: YOI Bingo [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: Chris enjoys an evening to himself after a long week.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Ship Bingo, filling in the Self Love square

Just because Chris didn’t have a lover at the moment didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy himself. He’d considered picking someone up and taking them to bed, but he wasn’t in the mood to take a risk on getting mediocre sex from a stranger. He craved the touch of an expert lover. He wanted to be seduced, to be fucked gently, to be caressed. He wanted to be pampered.

So Chris put his phone on silent and drew himself a bubble bath. He stood in front of the full-length mirror while it ran and watched himself strip, first pulling his shirt over his head to expose his chest, then removing his pants to reveal his legs. When he was fully disrobed, he ran his hands down his body, stopping to pinch his nipples and squeeze his ass along the way. He sighed deeply. Tonight was going to be fun.

When the bath had filled, he stepped into the tub and sank down. The heat soothed his sore muscles, finally giving him relief from the ache of a week of hard practice. He grabbed a loofa sitting on the edge of the tub and gently scrubbed himself all over, paying special attention to the tingles that went through his body as he touched his favorite places. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was relaxed and he had the whole night ahead of him.

When the bubbles began to die down, stepped out of the bath and wrapped himself in the fluffiest towel he owned. He patted himself dry. He let his hand ghost over his cock and a smile teased at his lips as he did so. His body was beginning to perk up after the bath and Chris was eager to be touched.

Before settling onto the bed, he lit his two favorite candles. The chocolate and cherry scents mixed in the air to create something that smelled absolutely divine. Chris found himself once again running his hands down his body as he took a deep breath. Then he moved over to the bed and got comfortable.

With one hand he reached up to stroke his neck and tug at his hair. With the other, he reached down to stroke his growing erection. When he was hard, he forced himself to let go. He didn’t want to stop – if he’d had a lover with him, he’d have pulled them in close so they would keep touching him. But tonight wasn’t about a quick fuck. It was about enjoying himself, and to do that he had to build anticipation and give every part of his body the attention it deserved. So he reached for the lube and the plug that were ready and waiting.

With his newly slick fingers he teased at his rim. He imagined the delicious wet heat of a tongue in place of his finger and sighed in pleasure. He grinned at the memory of the last person to have eaten him out. That night had been some of the best sex he’d ever had. He was eager for the relief of his hand on his cock, but he kept his hands as they were, one giving attention to his ass and the other holding the slicked butt plug. Biting his lip, he let out a whine.

When it became unbearable, the plug in his hand replaced his fingers. He pushed, slowly. He swore quietly as it slid in. When it was in place, he began to let his hands wander.

The hand coated in lube immediately went to his cock and he groaned at the touch. The intensity of being pleasured in two places at once made him groan and swear again. He let his eyes fell closed. His other hand explored.

He clutched at his thighs, raked his nails across his chest, teased his nipples. He ran his hand through his hair. He squeezed his ass. He added his second hand to his cock, playing with the head while the other hand continued to stroke. But he moved on, let his hand keep wandering. He didn’t have enough hands to reach all the places that felt good. Even with a lover, there wouldn’t have been enough hands.

Still, he forced himself to slow down and give due attention to every place he touched. He lingered as long as he could on his balls before his neck craved his touch too strongly to ignore and his fingers moved to brush against it. A shiver ran through his entire body and he took in a shaky breath at the new sensation. If he could give himself hickeys there, he would.

His hand moved on. The pleasure built up. He wished for a moment that he could bottle this feeing, this tense enjoyment on the cusp of orgasm. And then the thought was driven from his head. He was at the tipping point. He stroked once, twice, three times more. His body tensed. He groaned. He came all over his hands and stomach.

He lay still for a few moments to catch his breath. Then he stood and went to the bathroom where he was greeted by the last lingering warmth from his bath. He cleaned himself. When he was done he blew out the candles, slipped into bed, and pulled the covers over himself. In his post-coital bliss, Chris was able to fully appreciate the soft silkiness of the sheets. He curled up into himself and smiled, imagining the soft embrace of an imaginary lover. It had been a perfect night, and now he was ready to go to sleep and have perfect dreams.


End file.
